Ralphs betrayel
by Roland Michael
Summary: It is all about Raf going against his brothers and Master Splinter.


Ralph's Betrayal

There lied master splinter with multiple stabs and cuts all over his body. It was bad really bad, he had lost a lot of blood and the boys were unsure if he would live but what they were more unsure of was were Raf was hiding. But there was one thing that was certain, and that was that Leo would seek revenge and kill Raf if it was the last thing he did!

***

"Shredder!"

"What is it you want boy?!"

"I want to join the foot clan, I have always wanted to but it seems like Splinter is holding me back and won't let me do what I want, he won't even appoint me as the leader of my brothers. That's why I came to you I know you will appoint me as a leader!"

"Fine, but under one condition."

"Anything, just tell me what I have to abide by."

"When you join the foot clan you can't go back.." "Trust me I won't" Raf rudely stated.

"You must also live and fight for me and the foot clan! And you must kill Splinter!!!"

"Kill Splinter, Why???"

"Because he is the only one that stands in the way of us taking over the world."

"Us? Yes us he has made you believe that you were meant to live a super hero life and fight off bad guys but you can not help but to thrive for bloodshed. Its in your genetics you get it from your father."

"My father, splinter is the only father I have ever known."

"And you see Raf that is where the lies begin he is not your father! I am!!! I took care of you ever since you were born then they took you away from me because they believed I was not suitable enough to be your father"

"You're my father?"

"Yes I'm sorry I never told you but I thought it was best for the both of us! Raf I never would have done that by choice it was either that or let them kill you I did what was best! But now we are re joined and stronger then ever and we will kill Splitter and the other Three Turtles!"

"Yes father."

***

"Come on Mikey catch up" shouted Donny.

"Aw shut up Donny you're the one who is in last place" Mikey stated sarcastically.

"Will you guys both shut up! Gosh your worse then girls!!!"

"Shut up Leo!" Mikey and Donny shouted at the same time.

"Whatever, guys lets hurry Splinter wants us to go after The Shredder tonight! This will be the last night of having to deal with him, tonight he dies!" Leo announced confidently.

"But what about Raf there are rumors that he went off and joined the foot clan?"

"Mikey let me tell you something, who ever gets in my way of killing The Shredder is gonna die, including Raf..."

***'

There they stood Good vs. Bad but it was hard for either side to make the first move. Master Splinter led the Good sided followed by Leo, Donny and Mikey. And The Shredder and Raf led the Bad side followed by the rest of the foot clan.

"Traitor!!!" Shouted Leo "You were always jealous of me because Splinter trusted me more, how could you turn on your own family?"

"Well this may come as a news flash to you Leo but the Shredder is my family, he is my dad! My real dad but Splinter fought to take me away from him and he did!"

"Whatever Splinter would never do that!" said Donny.

"Kids it is true..." Splinter softly stated.

"But how Splinter?" questioned Mikey.

"Its to complicated for some stupid old rat to explain!" shouted Raf!

"I have had it with you Raf!" shouted Donny as they charged against each other!

"Slash, Bang, AH!" one by one they took down the foot clan till it was only down to Raf and The Shredder.

Raf quickly went after Leo and Splinter fighting and fighting, while Mikey and Donny fought off The Shredder. Just when it seemed Donny and Mikey were going to be defeated Leo came and slashed off The Shredders head.

Raf went in rage going after leo striking and striking until he finally got him cornered and said "This is for my dad!" ready for the kill Master Splinter came from behind touching Raf on his shoulder encouraging him not to kill him when...

"Slash, Slash, Slash!!!" Raf had severely injured Splinter before any of the boys could react he ran away like a shameless coward.

The boys rushed to Splinters side assuring him that he would be okay. But the truth was it was a total lie he was most likely not going to survive.

**END**


End file.
